barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goes on a Field Trip
Goes on a Field Trip is the 25th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. this episode the same day as "At Home With Animals!". Plot Miss Rosa takes the Barney and the children on a field trip to the Library, Veternarian, Fire Station and Pizza Palace. The kids learning about different explore new things. while Sean Abel hang out with Carlos. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kenneth *Juan *Shawn *Jeff *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *Sean Abel *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Miss Rosa Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song (Performed by: Sean Abel, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie and Tosha) #The Library (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Sean Abel, Carlos, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Once Upon a Time (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Sean Abel, Carlos, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Had A Little Rooster (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #When I'm a Firefighter (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake) (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Make the Dough (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #It's Good to Be Home (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Keesha, Min, Julie and Tosha) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Kenneth, Juan, Shawn, Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Sean Abel, Carlos, Min, Julie and Tosha) Trivia *Kenneth wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ! and Any Way You Slice It. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise!. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from You Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Sean Abel wear the same blue shirt and long pants with belt, a green watch over his right wrist hand, and orange timberland shoes. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a long hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice! and Camera Safari. And a hair-style. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a hair-style. *Miss Rosa wear the same white shirt and purple pants. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The One and Only You". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *At the end of the Barney doll with a yellow school bus. There is right hand. *Julie is the fourth child to turns off the lights. *On June 22, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is daniel is close the green door, The third one is barney doll with a yellow school bus. The End. *This is the first time someone bumps their head. It was when Juan was looking for a Let's Go to Places and when Juan and Julie came in they said "Hi Tosha" and hit his head. *This group (Julie, Juan, Tosha, and Kenneth) also appeared in A Different Kind of Storybook and Who's Who on the Choo Choo?. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Twice Is Nice!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Gone Fishing!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *During "I Love You" Kenneth, Shawn, Danny, Carlos, Stephen, Keesha and Min are in Barney's right, while Julie, Tosha, Sean Abel, Juan and Jeff are on Barney's left. Barney I love you (Goes on a Field Trip's version) Transcript *Juan: That was fun! *Kids: Thanks! *Barney: I had fun! *Min: My favorite was the library *Jeff: Yeah, But It Sure is Great, but That's the best Part! *Keesha: I Glad Going On The Trip *Stephen: That's Good. *Danny: That's Great. *Tosha: I like the veternarian. *Juan: I like the fire station. *Julie: I like the Pizza Palace. *Sean Abel: I bet Carlos hangs out with me play on my Computer of Jumpstart Catminton with Casey Cat at my House. *Carlos: I guess it sure is what we had been here, which is playing the PC Game of Jumpstart Around the World Preschool Version! *Kenneth: Carlos's Right, What's your favorite things today, Barney! *Barney: I enjoy all of it! (music starts for I Love You) I think my favorite thing is spending the day with the people we love. (Kids hugging Barney) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney and Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) "Barney Goes on a Field Trip" Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1992-1996) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (Goes on a Field Trip) #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Riding in Barney's Car Preview #Waiting For Santa Preview #Barney Songs Preview 1998 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (Goes on a Filed Trip) #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Barney's Halloween Pary Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Color & Shapes 2pack Preview #Barney's Big Suprise Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Barney Says Segment music song faster # Room For Everyone Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation